Kaylee's Questions
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: While Kaylee attempts to get Simon's attentions, she doesn't realise she's unwittingly captured Jayne's. Short but sweet. One-shot.


**Kaylee's Questions**

**Summary**; While Kaylee attempts to get Simon's attentions, she doesn't realise she's unwittingly captured Jayne's. Short but sweet. One-shot.

**Rating**; M (Sexual situations and firefly curses)

**Pairing**; Kaylee &amp; Jayne (Because Simon was too snooty to be worth Kaylee's awesomeness!)

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing but a huge part of my heart that beats solely for the Firefly 'verse. I also have some firefly pyjamas which are awesome, they have Wash's dinosaur fight dialogue on them; they are undoubtable my favourite pyjamas… but are ultimately irrelevant to the fanfiction right now… *blushes*

* * *

**Day One**

Kaylee had been raised to do what was needed to keep afloat, her dad had taught her the basic interest in how things work, while her mother had raised her honest and true. But neither of these things seemed to attract Simon to her. He was always busy with the new one that Jayne had slept with once and thrown away. In fact, Simon had plans to leave with her when she got off on some anti-alliance moon. So now, Kaylee had what was their three days journey to finally open his eyes to her.

She needed advice, she needed guidance… she needed someone with experience.

Wash walked past whistling to himself as he toyed with the protein bar. Wash was a good man… and Zoë had him.

She needed to find Zoë and uncover the secret to landing a guy like Wash for good.

After dinner, where Simon did nothing but question the leggy blonde, Kaylee casually questioned Zoë as they were both left to clear up after the crew.

"Don't think y've ever told me… what was the story of y' and Wash? The big romance?"

"We just kinda… clicked really…" Zoë answered and passed the ever-dreaming Kaylee the dish to dry and put away. "Hated him when I first saw him though. So childish." Zoë shook her head at the memory of first seeing his dinosaurs. Boy was she surprised when she realised it wasn't a euphemism.

"What 'bout him, what did he like 'bout y'?"

"All sorts, I suppose-" she laughed as she handed over another plate. "I suppose I got his attention when he saw me shooting. Said it turned him on to see a woman handle a gun." she laughed again and patted her hands dry on her trousers as the cap'n called her over the speaker.

Handling a gun, huh?

Not that she kept guns handy, but maybe she could borrow one from Jayne; he had far too many. Just a small one… maybe some shooting lessons too.

"Jayne." she called from above his room.

"Ummm, just a minute." he coughed and there followed a cluttering of items. "I'm just… tidying!" he called back and there followed more clatter. Kaylee rolled her eyes, he was clearly otherwise occupied and _not_ by cleaning. "Alright… 'right, yeah?"

Kaylee climbed the steps down to his room and found a hell of a mess.

"Tidying, right?" she giggled, noting the dusty book resting over his pants. It clearly wasn't there for reading. "I was… well, can I borrow a gun?"

"What the hell you wanna gun for?"

"Just to shoot it around a bit." Her big eyes roamed over the weapons in his room. In the only clean corner sat his prized possession 'Vera'. Maybe something smaller first…

"No. Not with you shooting. Guns are not for shooting… they're for aiming, and then shooting… which leads to injuring… or sometimes killing."

"So, can I borrow one?" she asked again, not quite understanding his response as a negative or positive.

"What ya shooting?"

"I don't know, whatever I can find." There were a few empty crates in the hold. Cap'n had plans to dump them whenever he got the chance, he wouldn't mind a few bullet holes in them surely.

"Do ya even know how?"

She lifted a gun from the table.

"Y' pull this bit… right?"

"Woah! Not in here!"

"What 'bout those pump action ones? My daddy had one for the animals in the backyard that ate mamma's plants." Her eyes turned to a shotgun and Jayne was quick to intercept from her outreaching hands.

"How 'bout we start ya with something smaller." he proposed instead, passing her the smallest gun he had.

* * *

**Day Two**

"Inara, how do y' seduce the men y' work with?" Kaylee asked, setting the empty cup of tea on the table. The social visit was almost a weekly ritual, but now Kaylee needed answers.

"How?" she wondered the question, placing her own cup down, not even a clink of a sound as it elegantly touched the china saucer. "I don't know, it comes naturally almost. I suppose it's just being able to find out what they want and acting on it. Being able to tell what they like." At Kaylee's silence, Inara continued. "Some men you can touch and see them melt and want more… others like the words I say more than the touch."

"So it's like reading the men?" Inara smiled to herself, perhaps she should have offered the girl a notepad and pen.

"A lot of the men that come to me are bored with their own lives, too busy to waste time with wooing a woman. They just want one delivered on a platter. To touch and tease." That didn't describe Simon at all. "But… there are a few special ones, they want companionship more than just _services_. They find the subtle seduction all so much more inviting. The fleeting glances, the casual touches, the suggestion in the words." That was Simon, Simon was a man of words and subtle companionship. "Those are the ones you have to be careful of falling in love with." Inara smiled at Kaylee's pondering mind wrapping around her words. "Why do you ask?" she asked softly, wondering if Kaylee had decided to look past Simon yet.

Kaylee stirred from her deep though and looked up from the bottom of the teacup.

"Oh… just curious." she spoke, a big smile on her lips.

"Jayne?" Kaylee called, standing above his bunkroom, her fingers twisting with each other. Jayne always seemed to have free time and would be a simple subject to practice a few of the tips Inara gave her. Practise made perfect after all. She didn't want to be fumbling all over Simon.

"Ummm. Yeah, gimme a minute would ya?" he sounded angry, distracted… tense.

"I'll come back in 15." she answered for him, it would give her time to think ahead anyway. Simon wasn't a great deal like Jayne, but they did share a few qualities.

20 minutes later -she had got distracted talking to Shepard Book about his time in the Abbey- Jayne's door was open and she could see him beneath in his room, polishing his pistol… and other overly sized guns. "Jayne." she greeted with a smile, climbing down into his room.

"Oh, hey Kaylee, I was, ummm, busy earlier."

"No worries, I just wanted a chat."

"Okay, ummm, chat away." There was an awkward silence, the Kaylee sat herself in the space directly opposite Jayne on the floor.

"Want help with the guns?" she offered politely. He had a lot of guns after all, who knew how long it would take him to clean them all?

"Not after yesterday." he grumbled out quickly, protectively bringing the gun in his hands closer to him, and thus, further from her.

"Com'on. I'll take 'em apart and y' can fuss with them."

"Alright, but stay away from the triggers, alright lass?" he accepted grudgingly, the girl shouldn't be let within 5 foot of a gun.

"Sure." She reached across his crossed legs, brushing his thigh as she picked up the gun. She felt him still, rather than saw it. She grinned, noting to repeat that for Simon. "So, those strawberries were sure nice of the Shepard to bring again."

"Hn." he agreed with a grunt, watching as she took apart the weapons and laid them out on the floor.

"The Abbey sure has a lot of nice things. Thinking about those strawberries is making my mouth water right now. Isn't it yours?" she asked, leaning forward and placing her hands on his knees as her eyes closed in the blissful memory. "I just love how you bite into them and you can feel the juice running on your lips and into your mouth. And the taste!" she moaned loud with delight.

"Uh-huh." Jayne swallowed, entirely captivated. "They were good… yeah."

"Umm, so good. They hit just the right spot inside me! You don't know how long I've been dying for something so sweet and satisfying!" she cried with delight.

Jayne cleared his throat again.

"I… umm, think I've got it from here Kaylee… ya can ummm, go back to… uummm whatever ya were doing." Kaylee smiled.

"Sure" she stood then looked back at a desperate Jayne. "Shall I close the door on my way out?" She watched his sharp nod and left.

"Jesus!" she heard him curse, followed by more noise of clattering objects. Success! Thank you Inara.

* * *

**Day Three**

Turned down… and he was leaving tomorrow. She needed more insight into men, she needed something desperate to keep him staying. She needed a male perspective.

Wash was too open though, nothing like Simon.

Mal… well, he was too closed, he'd never even show a hint of how much he drooled after Inara.

Which left Jayne.

"Jayne?" she called catching him walking toward his bunk.

"What's up little Kaylee?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to y' 'bout something."

"Oh, I don't know 'bout that." He physically took a step back, remembering his state for the last two days due to her 'talks'. His magazines were starting to get a bit old…

"Oh com'on Jayne. Please!"

"Alright, but no funny business." She batted her lashes innocently and followed him down. But when she shut the door behind them his temperature rose sharply. "What you doin' there, Kaylee?"

"Relax Jayne. I just need some help. I need to know what men want." She stepped closer to him.

"Umm, right now this man wants to know wha' ya want lookin' at me like that."

"Please." she begged softly. "Simon doesn't even see me." The truth hurt more than she cared to admit.

"Simon?! This is about Simon? That ruttin' doctor don't know what he got." he grumbled, kicking at the floor with the toe of his boot. He watched Kaylee's face sink as she suddenly felt the loosing game she was trying to play with Simon. "I'll tell you what this man wants." And Jayne was upon her, pushing her into the wall of his room, a hand either side of her face and he dove for a kiss. Surprise came first, then shock at how much she liked it, then she was pressing her hands to him, smoothing them down his arms and muscular biceps to finally rise and link around his head, spinning in his hair. This was what she wanted from… no, not from Simon... from _anyone_. She wanted someone to kiss her like this all her life. "God, you have no idea what you do to me!" he panted. "This was all for that idiot Simon, and he didn't even see a thing."

"But you did…" she suddenly realised.

"Damn right, I did." And she pushed into his arms again, taking back their kiss. His arms came around her, lifting her legs to wrap around him, walking back to the bed and letting her pounce on him, knocking him into the mattress and kissing the life out of him.

His hands found the curve of her hips and he melted, he'd watched those hips seduce him for far too long and now he could lay fingers on them.

He'd love to touch skin, to feel the warmth of her. But he wouldn't do that when she'd only just kissed him two minutes ago. Clearly she felt differently, her hands pushed her upright and she unclipped the dungarees and stripped off the top, landing it on the bedroom floor. Her hands went to the clasp of the bra but Jayne captured them.

"Wait... we don't have to right now. We can be slow."

"I've been tryin' for satisfaction from nothin' but batteries for far too long. Y' really going to deny me this?"

"When you put it like that…" he replied with a grin and pinched his fingers to release the bra.

In one quick swoop, he took her gently to lie back on the bed. His lips descended on her hard nipples, sucking and biting at the rose buds. She writhed under him, a sweet moan slipping out and straight to his ears. It was like paradise had been injected straight into his veins. How long had he walked into the engine room to see her stretched out on the floor, panting and moaning for that engine and never for him? How long had he closed his eyes and imagined his hands stripping off her oil smudged dungarees?

"Jayne." she whispered, tugging at his pants with hungry hands. He stilled, the echo of his name pounding in his blood and driving a lustful heat over his eyes.

His hands replaced hers, pushing the buttons through the holes and shoving the pants down his legs to the floor, but her demands turned to his shirt now. Her fingers clawed at the material, tugging it over his head so he had no other option but to duck and let her yank it off.

She waited all of two seconds before kicking off the dungarees and underwear and throwing his commando ass down on the bed, straddling him.

"Jeez Kaylee, needy much?" he chuckled, his hands gripping her hips as they gave a familiar grind to his erection. She rubbed herself against him, sighs of pleasure pouring free. His eyes flashed up to hers, finding her the prettiest damn sight he'd seen in years. She was sat straddle him, a warm glow on her cheeks, her perfect teeth biting her luscious lip, her hair tickling down her back in a messy wild affair. "Ya beautiful, ya know." he spoke, completely reverent in tone.

She paused, the warmth of companionship finally flooding through her. He saw her. He truly saw her for who she saw. He didn't want her to change, he didn't want her any other way than what she saw. Simon may have been blind to her, and in turn she had been blind to Jayne's affections, but now, her eyes were wide open; she was ready to see, ready to feel.

Her hands captured his face and her lips swept down. Not even the goatee could bother her she was flying so high. His lips were sloppy and uncoordinated as his lust overflowed, but when he got going, when the confident kicked back up, Kaylee was seeing stars. Each kiss was a praise and a sensual promise.

He broke it off only when his searching hand knocked the bottle of gun oil onto Kaylee's back.

"What ar-"

"Gorram condoms. Know they're up here somewhere."

"Oh." Kaylee paused and pressed her lips back to his before fluttering them down his neck, her nails lightly scratching as she followed the path down. "Don't need 'em." she finally spoke, her lips dropping further down to lay a trail of kisses over his hard pecs and toned ropes of abdominal muscles. She couldn't have wished for a better built man.

"How?" he managed to ask, his mind still warbling through the situation.

"Got the injection." Her grin hovered above his erection.

"Then wha' the hell ya doin' down there, get ya ass up here." he grumbled, reaching for her.

"Please." she whispered, a taunting smile playing on her pink lips.

"Gorram trying to kill me." He grabbed her arms and yanked her up and onto her back. "Next time, ye?" He held himself over her, his lips back to her peaked nipples as his fingers slid in her juices, running smoothly between her legs.

"Then don't tease." she protested, reaching a hand between them and grasping his erection. Jayne didn't need no more invitation than her long thin fingers stroking his cock. She lined his up and with one deft grind, he sank balls deep into her. "Oh Jayne!"

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Wash asked his wife, his eyes on the closed hatch to Jayne's room.

"I'm choosing not to be a part of this conversation." Zoë rolled her eyes, she knew perfectly well Jayne could never keep his eyes of Kaylee. If he ever got his chance to lay some moves down, now would be it.

"I mean, it's not like there's a birthday or anything to plan, is there?" Wash resumed his thoughts aloud as Zoë rolled her eyes to the cupboards she was reorganising after River's latest adventure in the tinned section. "And why aren't we invited?!" he asked again, louder than before.

"I don't think you want to be invited to that room right now, honey." Zoë laughed softly, her husband could be so dense sometimes.

"I just… unless it's the Shepard's birthday!" he turned to lean over the back of his chair. "He never did say when his birthday was. They've probably figured it out somehow." He scratched his head. "Do people write birthdays in their bibles?"

"Honey. Let it drop."

"No. I wanna know what secret they're planning." Wash stood and marched down the hallway to stand outside Jayne's room. Zoë moved to keep him in her eyesight.

"_Oh Jayne!"_ Echoed from Jayne's door and Wash immediately backed up, hands in the air.

"Oh god, they're doing it!" Wash whisper shouted from where he stood.

"Honey, why don't you and I retire to our bunk?"

"But, they're… and… it's Kaylee… he's with Kaylee." Wash stuttered out. Sweet little Kaylee was head over heels for Simon last he heard, and where the hell did Jayne fit into that picture?

"M'hmm." Zoë took her husband's hand and led him to their own hatch. "Perhaps it will help clear up the picture if I show you a demonstration of just what they're doing." She curled around her husband, her hands slipping down the stupid Hawaiian shirt he'd insisted to wear.

"Oh no, this is not helping the visual of those two doi-" Wash paused, his favourite pair of hands on his favourite appendage. "A demonstration, you say?"

"If you're confused, perhaps we should run it twice."

"I do get confused very easily." he admitted, his lips descending to his beautiful wife. His beautiful, wonderful, amazingly sexual wife.

* * *

**Day Four**

Simon left with the blonde and River, choosing to stay on the small moon to start a fresh, away from the alliance's reach. Somewhere River could start over new and he could have a chance of happiness.

Jayne watched them go, if only to make sure they didn't take anything with them or crawl back on board at the last minute. He'd fought Simon for her affections for months on end. Now, Kaylee was his woman.

Jayne turned away from the deck as Serenity lifted into the air, the artificial gravity giving a familiar tug as it switched on again. Jayne made his way straight down to the engine room.

Two bare feet caught his eyes first. The usual dungarees led up to a veil of brown hair as she lay face down on the metal floor.

"Whattcha doin?" Jayne asked, stepping closer.

"Serenity's missing a nut." Kaylee held up the nut between her fingers, it was quite big, clearly from the engine. "Yet, she's running better than ever. I don't know where it's from either." Her brow pulled together as she puzzled over the engines manual covered in her pencil notes of upgrades and tweaks.

Jayne crouched down.

"Well, it ain't a problem, right?"

"Guess so." It didn't mean it bothered her any less. Kaylee sighed and turned to sit up. "I'll figure it out later."

Jayne had no doubt she would. But, before then.

"Ya, uhhh… ya wanna break p'haps?" he scratched the back of his hair nervously.

"That depends." Her tone said playful and she manoeuvred herself to push him down and sit astraddle his thighs. "You got the time?"

"I ain't got nuttin' I'd rather be doin'." He grinned, pressing his lips to her, his hands already on the clips of her dungarees. She'd only worn a tank top underneath, the moon was too hot for anything else.

"Jayne." She stilled him, the whisper of sadness flickering in her voice. "He got off?"

"Yeah girl." He let her wrap her arms around his neck and returned the hug. "He got off."

"But you're still here." she spoke after a few breaths, pulling back from him, a new gleam in her eyes. One that promised a whole lot of fun like last night had been.

"Yeah. I'm here. And, I'ma gun' get you off." He smirked, feeling the breath of her giggle brush against his neck as he turned her to the floor, his hands already working on shedding her clothes.

* * *

**Short but sweet, just an idea that insisted on being put into words. I couldn't help but include some lines for Wash as well, he is just so adorable!**

**Hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading.  
Xx  
**


End file.
